Urinary incontinence is a widespread problem among females. It is estimated that up to 50% of women occasionally leak urine involuntarily, and that approximately 25% of all women will seek medical advice at some point in order to deal with the problem. Stress incontinence, the most common type of urinary incontinence, refers to the involuntary loss of urine resulting from abdominal pressure rise, occurring during exercise, coughing, sneezing, laughing, etc. When stress incontinence occurs, it is usually the result of the abnormal descent of the urethra and bladder neck below the level of the pelvic floor. While many different factors may contribute to the development of stress incontinence, it is most prevalent among women who have had multiple vaginal deliveries. Stress incontinence is both aggravating and unpleasant for women, and it can also be embarrassing. Many women wear sanitary pads or diapers in order to deal with incontinence, though this is not a real solution to the problem and it can be very inconvenient and unreliable. In up to 18% of the cases, incontinence can be treated surgically. Surgical treatment may involve securing the paraurethral tissues to the periosteum of the pubic bone or the ileopectineal (Cooper's) ligament in order to elevate the bladder neck above the level of the pelvic floor and thereby distribute pressure equally to the bladder, the bladder neck, and the mid-urethra. Recently, a procedure known as “TVT” (“Tension Free Vaginal Tape”) was developed, in which a mesh tape is implanted underneath mid-urethra, creating a hammock on which the urethra may “kink” during physical effort. However, surgery is only suitable for severe cases, and the majority of women experiencing incontinence do not need surgical solutions.
One modality of non-surgical treatment involves the use of devices that are inserted into the vagina, either by a medical practitioner or by the woman herself. Most devices are designed to apply pressure against the bladder neck so as to inhibit or completely block the flow of urine through the urethra. A variety of such devices are known in the art. For example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,256 to Reimer, entitled, “Device for Arrangement in the Vagina for Prevention of Involuntary Urination with Females and an Applicator for use in Insertion of the Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,640 to Kresch, entitled “Method for Treating Female Incontinence;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,986 to Biswas, entitled, “Urinary Incontinence Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,226 to Juma, entitled, “Female Anti-Incontinence Device;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,836 to Biswas, entitled, “Urinary Incontinence Device;” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,894 to Enhorning, entitled, “Female Incontinence Device.”
A number of devices are constructed so as to completely block the urethra and thus they need to be removed or collapsed in order to allow the woman to urinate. Another type of vaginal devices have specialized shapes that do not completely block the bladder neck thus allowing voluntary urination while decreasing involuntary urination. However, these devices tend to be large, uncomfortable, and intrusive. They also tend to cause irritation or soreness to the vagina. Moreover, such devices are expensive to manufacture, and therefore, they are designed to be re-usable and/or to remain in the vagina for an extended period of time. Such devices are normally made from large bodies of resilient material, such as plastic or hard rubber, in order to preserve their functioning for the required amount of time. Most devices known in the art also tend to be difficult or painful to insert and/or remove. In order to correctly inhibit urine flow, the device needs to be properly positioned in the vaginal canal in a specific orientation. As stated previously, a doctor may be required to properly position the device. Especially in cases where a doctor has to insert the device, the device is adapted for remaining in the vagina for a prolonged period of time. When positioned in the vagina for an extended period of the time, the device may cause vaginal infections, necrosis, or bleeding. Furthermore, the device may block or inhibit the flow of normal body secretions through the vagina, and may cause a foul-smelling discharge. In cases where the device is designed to be inserted by the woman herself, the device often has to be removed, cleaned, and then re-inserted after a predetermined number of hours.
Another problem encountered by state of the art devices resides in their tendency to slip backwards toward the uterine cervix, so that the pressure on the urethra which should have been applied by providing pressure through the proximal third of the vagina is misplaced.
No disposable vaginal device for controlling urinary incontinence has been successfully marketed and used by women. There is a need for a device for controlling involuntary urination that is easy and comfortable for a woman to use, that works effectively and reliably, and that is completely sanitary and hygienic, and preferably disposable. There is further need for a device that is anchored properly in the vagina and does not slip backwards so that the pressure underneath the urethra is maintained correctly.